


【Damijay】【Brujay】坏牙齿

by CiCiaYna



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 韦恩桶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiCiaYna/pseuds/CiCiaYna
Summary: 没被蛀过的虎牙像很好很好的坏孩子，舍不得放开手的孩子像舍不得整的坏牙齿。





	1. Chapter 1

达米安长了虎牙，右侧嘴角便比父亲翘得高些。漂亮小孩笑起来的时候那颗长牙齿呲出来一点点，多了丝俏皮的反骨意味，他的咬字也跟布鲁斯有了微妙的差别。

现在他可以在陶德面前假装不那么像父亲，也不那么像母亲了。

杰森去接达米安的时候挺兴奋的，是那种恶作剧式的兴奋。

罗宾的头发总给人一种扎手的联想，再加上踱出校园时脸上满得快要溢出的倔强高傲，让杰森看得手痒痒。可真上手摸一摸却发现那刺猬头意外的柔软。做哥哥的难得放软语气饶有兴致地把小男孩拉扯近身揉搓，一边把梳理整齐的头发揉成鸡窝一边感慨道：“该整牙了小朋友，不过你现在也没谈恋爱，不用担心硌到别人的舌头。”杰森被自己的蹩脚段子逗乐了，闷闷地笑出一两声。

达米安只能愤怒地抢过头盔跳上机车后座拽住杰森的衣服。

风很大，皮夹克被扯紧绷得笔直，男孩僵持了半晌慢慢松开手指去环兄长的腰。他撇着嘴把手掌打开，温热紧实的腹部便全被他握于掌下。路上难免有些颠簸，小小的一双手松开又重新调整握紧，慢慢爬到更高的地方。

他胸膛的弧度正贴合他的手掌，软弹肌肉被压着微微凹下去，又凸起来占满指缝。杰森背后紧贴的那张脸悄悄红了一下。红头罩现在没有多出来的手能打他，这小孩便越发肆无忌惮，拇指贴着薄T恤轻轻摩挲。男人平稳的呼吸带着轻柔的颤抖，最终压低声音闷哼着僵硬了脊背。

恶魔之子的愉悦止步于指尖触及轻微凹凸。胶布比皮肤更粗糙，方方正正捂在心口处，他疑惑地仔细检验确认。指腹下小小一块布料强行掩盖住断续深陷的圈，内里圆圆扁扁的皮肉饱胀发烫。这痕迹炽热得过于新鲜，达米安像被烫到似的骤然松开手。

那儿应该被过度吮吸成了暗暗的红色，也许被咬得太用力以至于隐隐能在周围看到血丝，也许杰森身上还会有更多这样张牙舞爪的烙印。达米安就这么跟痛苦激烈独属于成人的情欲世界打了个照面，他的脑海里划过很多名字，又一个又一个强行抹去。

他在男人的背后剧烈地挣扎起来。

杰森在达米安面前怎么称呼布鲁斯来着？以前他会怪腔怪调地喊他“你亲爱的父亲”，一句话就让达米安心目中高大伟岸的神像蒙上阴霾，却又无时无刻不在提醒他，他的影响力是依托父子关系而存在的。后来不知道什么时候成了“你烦人的老爸爸”，这并没有让人感觉更好，像亲昵者在理直气壮地抱怨，是种被有意无意强行加重的扭曲伦理标签。

布鲁斯韦恩最隐秘最受保护的养子？

骗子。

陶德的真实身份是在谎言中回归的。他大约是最自由的一个，最不受保护的一个，相反最受伤害的一个。而且没人会跟真看做养子的晚辈睡觉，又或者说不会想被一起睡觉的人看做养父…杰森只顾着骑车没管扭来扭去的小孩，达米安想推开他，罗宾莫名其妙地感觉自己被羞辱了，愤恨蚀刻着他的眼圈，热烫的眼泪想要滚下来，又被倔强地咬牙忍住。他欲言又止地盯着那个停车领他上楼的背影，男人有宽阔的背窄细的腰和修长的腿，手指在露出腕子的短款皮手套里显得更加漂亮，但他不会来牵他。

花瓶里的玫瑰花正在腐烂，大约是久久无人打理的缘故。空气里弥漫着涩涩的腐坏甜味，无数微尘漂浮在房间里，令人难以呼吸。那颗过长的牙戳着口腔内的软肉，像心里那些疙疙瘩瘩磕磕绊绊，是种细密微弱但难以忽略的疼。达米安的目光扫过墙上挂的武器、架子上的书籍、还有窗台上的盆栽，他漫无目的地看着屋子里的一切。兄长开窗通风的动作很麻利，但达米安仍然觉得古怪。他并没有进入所谓的“陶德的生活空间”，恰恰相反，杰森特意选择一间很久不住的屋子来款待自己。

达米安突然白着脸推开给他拿拖鞋的杰森奔下楼。

少年皮肤是莹莹的白，瘦瘦小小的，声音清甜。杰森即使少年时代也不属于太过精致漂亮的中性类型，那张巴掌脸上带着一圈婴儿肥，鼻梁挺直眉骨高峻，眼睛里总是闪着机警倔强的光。他看起来是个标准的男孩子，是活泼的，英俊的，俏皮的，有活力的，他的身上有那个年龄男孩子应有的一切可爱的缺点，又因为过早成熟充满古怪的诱惑力。

少年叼着棒棒糖，手脚并用挂在他身上。白袜子把小腿肚压出一条细细的红印，布鲁斯把他的鞋袜剥掉认认真真按摩那一圈皮肤。把瘦小轻盈的他养出一圈肉可费了老管家不少力气，现在男孩抱着很柔软，但力气比同龄人大很多，蹬起人来格外的疼。杰森用舌头拨弄着糖果，塑料糖棍儿在嘴巴里歪过来， 又倒过去，粉红色的糖渍黏在唇间。那两个细瘦的小脚踝并起来能让人一把圈住，可当布鲁斯往上抚摸膝盖处几条伤痕的时候他就缩着脚从他身上跳下来喊着去做作业跑远了。

布鲁斯从假寐中惊醒，慢慢扭过脸朝窗户外面看，窗户关得严实，此时此刻没有一个年轻人会坐在窗台上笑嘻嘻地把冰可乐掷进他怀里。

他突然觉得遗憾。


	2. Chapter 2

达米安固执地不肯听从家人建议把那颗长牙齿修一修，好像这样就能跟他父亲更不同似的。  


“我不太明白”青春期的男生总是长得很快，已经蹿得跟哥哥一般高还有进一步发展的趋势。他目光炯炯，神情严肃，虎牙不时闪现出来，可惜配上高壮的体型并不可爱，反而令人有种茹毛饮血的可怖联想。杰森打了个酒嗝，晕晕乎乎地看着跟跟兄长们一样未成年就混进酒吧的小知更鸟，习惯性地推过去一听可乐，眉梢眼角晕上艳丽的红。  
“你很久以前就爱父亲，又跟母亲有某些…”达米安像只吞了田螺的鹅整个人都卡了一下，“某些关系。现在你跟父亲，你们为什么不公开也不住在一起？”  
“别试图拿我的心理承受能力开玩笑。我可不是什么没断奶的小孩。”  
他没等到回答，杰森安静地把脸贴在他肩膀上睡了过去，达米安蹙眉，暖烘烘的酒气并不好闻。  
碳酸汽水是甜的，气泡咕嘟咕嘟打在舌尖上的颗粒感就像心里那些小疙瘩。但它现在被晾在空气里，冷凝水珠从罐壁淌下，入口便温热得令人牙酸。罗宾悄悄环住浅眠中那人的腰，男人把一身紧实弹软的肉紧紧束缚在制服里，藏住了那些腴艳绮靡的风景。他的头发长长了一点，堆在额头显得整张清苦凌厉的脸越发小巧，尖下巴硌得达米安肩膀发痛。年幼者在暧昧的橙黄色壁灯下把手指探过去摸索，那双盈盈的眼正阖着，浓长睫毛戳着他的指腹，一颗渺小的水珠被慢慢蹭到了他的指尖。  
他着魔似的吮掉那滴苦咸液体，渐渐粗重的呼吸喷洒在近在咫尺的嘴唇上。  
杰森迷惑地皱起整张脸试图把热源推远一些，在困倦中他隔着还未完全褪去婴儿肥的柔嫩脸皮触到了某个尖锐不整齐的硬物。

杰森回来之后在他身边一直睡得不好，布鲁斯控制欲最无法克制的时候他曾把监控器装进法外者的基地。那时候这孩子更小些，窝在沙发里安安心心地张嘴小声打呼噜，抱着枕头睡得脸上红扑扑的。可现在呢，年轻人躺在他身边会不自觉用上战时的补眠方式——最高效率地补充精力，仿佛巴不得赶紧逃离这张大床似的。布鲁斯没说过这样时常令他感到难堪，他的小士兵背对着他，呼吸轻到几乎没有。杰森在紧张，布鲁斯也是，即使在睡眠中两人也没法解决这个问题。  
他狼狈地去摸床头灯。  
啪嗒。  
布鲁斯的呼吸渐渐平稳下来。  
他们停滞于某种尴尬的身份，布鲁斯从不怀疑杰森爱他，杰森也是，可他们并没有变得好过一点。情人？恋人？伴侣？布鲁斯没法给两人的关系下一个明确的定义，维持现状就已经耗尽他们全部的力气了，无法奢求，无力奢求。总有一天两个人会在无尽的磨合中绝望地结束这一切。布鲁斯…布鲁斯不敢不做准备，只盼望这一天来得更迟一些。  
也许问题从他们越线后就已经出现了。那个孩子是挖不去的腐肉，拔不掉的病牙，舍不得抹的伤疤，上瘾的疼痛。还没滚到一起时他们的性格自然而然形成互相伤害的残酷平衡，但色欲强行冲破了它反而让事情变得更糟。从意识到这件事开始，布鲁斯迷恋上了在床笫之间把他好不容易回来一趟的小东西弄哭。杰森的配合度有点过于优异，那样的性子放荡主动起来反而让人无所适从。他哭啊叫啊的，眼泪一颗颗砸在床单上、枕头上，缩紧屁股拱起身体抽噎着推拒拍打的时候洇湿的丝绸像绽放的花朵，让布鲁斯有种心头大石落地的畅快。  
杰森的眼睛是时光造就的一对蓝琥珀，现在它在床头灯温柔的光线下睁开了，警惕从尖勾的眼头眼尾倾泻出来，又迅速收回去。  
仿佛炽热的爱恨在逐渐变得冰凉。  
下颌骨被捏得很疼，但杰森并没有反抗，布鲁斯感到焦虑，粗鲁地扯过床边的领带去绑他的眼睛。暗银提花在昏暗房间里就成了廉价的铁，深蓝底色也近了沉沉的黑。布鲁斯搡了他一把，男孩便跌跌撞撞地跪倒在床尾。  
他身上睡前欢好的香艳粉色还未散尽，肌肤软糯湿濡，脸侧过来贴着布鲁斯的大腿。老男人皱着眉头矮下身来摆弄他，以吞噬的力道掠夺他嘴里的空气，杰森的鼻腔发出断断续续的呜呜声，汗毛倒竖，甚至轻微战栗着。羽毛是轻盈的，青年模模糊糊思考了一下老头子从哪儿拆的这玩意，大腿肌肉敏感地收缩起来。极端细弱的撩拨存在感却很鲜明，布鲁斯用它来回搔弄着暴露在空气中的下体，杰森修长饱满的两条腿上黏着精斑。羽毛被体液沾湿了就越发的凉，男孩白得像只兔子，小声抽着气往后躲，绵软的腿根内侧像奶冻一样颤颤巍巍的，缓缓浮起绯红。他把手臂撑在身后，双腿大张被牢牢固定住，绒羽在会阴处徘徊。“嗯…”，是咬着下唇喘息的声音，布鲁斯又绕着圈往后面去了，那里已经被折磨得轻轻蠕动着吸吮空气，现在又被不断挑逗周围一圈嫩肉，热流像涓涓不断的小溪慢慢向下腹汇集，他连人鱼线上都冒了一层汗，下腹处性器淌着水挺立着。  
杰森被逼得仰着脖子轻轻抽泣，泪水漫过捂在眼睛上的领带，慢慢从吸饱水分的布料底下滑向面颊。灯光顺着他的鼻梁下巴喉结滑到胸前，但饱胀的胸肌向后挺起  
时早已被玩弄红肿的两点翘起来漾着淫乱的水光。  
他可怜巴巴的，像个被欺负狠的好孩子。

达米安很耐心，等待着自己的父亲和二哥的崩毁，就像冷酷的渔夫注视着网中不断扑腾挣扎的两条鱼，甚至有些阴鸷。他对着镜子咧开嘴，欣赏那颗过长的牙。母亲的肌肤和眼瞳，父亲的五官与轮廓，这颗裸露在外的病态骨质成了整张脸上唯一完全属于自己的东西。  
父亲不是目标，陶德的忍受能力才是。

杰森哑哑地尖叫着坐在布鲁斯身上摇晃扭动，脖子上拴着条皮带，布鲁斯拽着他往前扑，漂亮男人掌控不住力量几乎要砸进他的胸腔里。他凶得像只发情的雄狮，红着眼睛扳住蝙蝠侠的肩膀把他压在地毯上，用尖牙啃咬哥谭首富的嘴唇和下巴，小屁股向后一挺一挺地吃进阴茎。老男人有点遗憾皮带已有用处，没法抽打这个随时准备反咬一口的小玩意儿。布鲁斯捏着他的荡妇的腰调整姿势楔进最深处，男孩就像突然断了电似的颤着嗓子掉着生理泪水大口大口呼吸新鲜空气。那双骨节分明的大手深深陷入红印纵横的臀肉里，不断托着他往胯下按，杰森哭喊的声音突破压力爆发出来，越来越大声地又哭又叫，失控地挣扎摇动自己狂乱痉挛的身体。后来他累极了，埋在布鲁斯怀中抽噎着睡了过去。

布鲁斯抚摸他汗津津的脊背，青年身体内部仍然含着他轻轻战栗着。不知道从什么时候开始，除了一个单薄的爱字他们竟对彼此毫无束缚力。违逆、触怒、伤害、驱逐都已经成为能预料能接受能付出的代价，摆上天平称量权衡，也许某天离开彼此也不过留下一句“值得”而已。  
如果是个项圈…  
脖子上挂着项圈的是宠物，而脖子上挂着皮带的是婊子。  
杰森不可能真的接受项圈。  
他握着杰森的腰，仿佛握着一把流沙，用力也好放松也罢，总是要从手里脱出去的。


	3. Chapter 3

布鲁斯已经很少跟杰森一起待在书房里了。  
他从古代文献里挣脱出来，去看那个鼓着腮帮子翻书的侧影。杰森没好好坐着，跪在椅子上，脚趾朝后勾住椅背，用一只胳膊撑住脑袋。头发被手指时不时搓得乱蓬蓬的。在他更小的时候会咬着笔杆发会儿呆再赶作业，按男孩那会儿的说法这叫做“抽离角色”，懵上几分钟就重新活力满满地揉揉头发开始努力吸收新知识。  
很少，只有在很少的时候，布鲁斯才能在杰森身上找到年代久远的小习惯们，提醒自己曾经的知更鸟不曾消失过。布鲁斯花了漫长的时间才重新把强行割裂的“红头罩”和“二代罗宾”两个影像重叠在一起。成长意味着不满足。那孩子当初连朋友都没有。记忆里的那只小鸟，长大了，成熟了，恨过你也爱过你，你们仍然能够拥抱在一起甚至拥有了更加亲昵的关系，可以同床共枕交颈缠绵，但他不可能再像最初那样为了关于你的一点点小事眼睛亮晶晶地雀跃起来。

达米安路过门口，撞见揉着眼睛伸展肢体的他。青年幼稚地跪坐着伸懒腰，屁股抬起来，身子左摇右晃，绷紧足弓打着哈欠把自己慢慢撑在桌子上。他的衣袖是卷着的，因为使力，手臂上青筋诱人地贲起，新款短上衣被他牵扯着缩上去，露出一大截像蛇一样扭动的白肉。达米安在闲暇时喂过野猫，它们撒娇的时候就像这样。杰森有着小动物式的窄胯细腰，怎么增肌也练不粗，他从前很喜欢绿色，让达米安联想到郝思嘉的绿裙子——奥古的绿。

布鲁斯想得入了神，杰森疑惑地坐进怀里摸摸他的脸。老男人的眼睛迟钝地转了一转慢慢落在他蓬起一侧的头发上，温暖手掌穿过发丝梳理的动作隐隐便有了些萧索怅然的味道。  
过于明显，杰森想要让讥讽冲过口腔，想要毫不留情地再一次将刺伤人心的匕首更恶毒地还回去。他又惊又怒地瞪着他，嘴巴撅起一点点，咬着两排小牙齿，胸膛剧烈起伏，显得年龄尤其的小。但布鲁斯垂头丧气地把脸埋在他的肩窝里，杰森僵硬一瞬，慢慢放松自己。

杰森开始越来越多地在这个家里扮演长辈或是…达米安不愿意承认，父亲试图把陶德放在更暧昧的位置上，家族中最自由的那只黑羊慢慢将年龄小的成员视为更重要的责任。他们已经尴尬地遇见了很多次，相处开始变奇怪，这像是个来自父亲的警告。达米安似乎从来没办法得到自己想要的那种关注。  
即使他年龄大了好几岁，他们之间却仍无关情爱。

“这几年你都没怎么变。”罗宾早已换上风衣，在夜色中成为比父亲更为高大的漆黑高塔。布鲁斯终会有将披风交付出去的那一天，而那一天已经不再遥远了。他隔着手套轻轻触摸他的脸，想了想又把手套摘掉。拉撒路池延缓衰老的功效在杰森身上很好地体现出来，他的眼神清澈依旧，肌肉紧实饱满，皮肤仍然光滑有弹性，甚至保持着绒毛将褪未褪的青春姿态。达米安不太敢用力碰他，好像稍微用力就能留下印子似的。可他安静下来郁郁的神态也没变，达米安欣赏杰森看风景时不自觉流露出的忧愁，那很漂亮不是吗？他在个子还不到他胸口时第一次意识到这点，现在他的二哥抓着快餐包装纸站在楼顶俯瞰整座城市，达米安可以轻松地把他抱在怀里低头亲吻，他嘴里会有番茄酱的甜味，达米安可以，但陶德仍然是忧愁的。  
无法被抚平，无法被抹去。  
他不会认为这是件好事——像普通人一样衰老是他复生后永远无法做到的事情。走出阴影不代表彻底不介意，当他照镜子的时候，当他偶然瞥见父亲昙花一现的错愕眼神，他就会被拖回已经彻底成为错开的相邻轨道的曾经。

处心积虑收网的暗恋是盆栽底下密封好几年才终于让它有机会被发现的一张泛黄纸条，是远行归家被引诱着打开的藏书里一朵小心翼翼压干的玫瑰花，是刻意留门的空房间中大扫除挖出来的团了又展皱皱巴巴涂涂改改的“废弃”画稿。彼时刻意隐匿蛰伏，却又在此时缓缓掀开帘幕。达米安悉心制造的细节每天都在被发现，串起漫长时间两端。

“…布鲁斯？”  
“你知道我是谁，陶德。”杰森的尖下巴被大力扼得发红，只能虚睁着眼睛轻轻抽气，在他耳边那声音几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的，“这种时候你居然还要故意激怒我。”  
这是种拒绝，达米安明白。  
很难想象韦恩家亲生的那个贵公子设计的告白场景是这样的，没有玫瑰香槟珠宝小提琴，杰森被拷在庄园地下的酒窖里，这儿光线暗到几乎没有，他身上密密匝匝的全是麻绳，趴在一口橡木桶上。  
“是你给了我机会，你发现得一定比我想象的更早。是你在纵容我。”达米安特意使用了一种四平八稳的陈述事实语气，努力调整自己的呼吸。  
“让我想想，你最早发现是什么时候？是我十四岁？十五岁？还是连我自己都没意识到你就看懂了？”  
“保持沉默？你不知道该怎么拒绝对不对？你根本不敢狠心绝了我的念想。”你一定不希望我也这样疼一次，因为你曾在同样的位置被狠狠伤害过，你不会让我走你的老路。“你做得到的，陶德，你做得到的，这个世界上没人比我知道你有多狠心。”你只是没去做罢了。你没等到我变心。  
杰森扭动挣扎着，身后的酒瓶砸在地上发出闷响。是他疏忽，以达米安的性格一时心软一时迟疑都会变成努力撕咬扩大的机会…是他的错误…不早日抵抗一个年轻，冲动，浪漫的男孩子…是他的失败。  
“老电影、爱情小说、甚至跟普通人恋爱，你期待温暖纯粹的感情，但你却深陷在复杂扭曲之中。”  
沉默，还是沉默，空气里连呼吸声都轻不可闻。  
达米安一口气掀开自己能了解到的全部真相。  
“我没有过去可以束缚你！我没办法把感情锻造成你的枷锁，我没有那么多可怀念的时光，永远不会给你那么多痛苦！”他毫不犹豫地戳破在自己心里暗暗发酵扭曲生长的那些计较，泪水瞬间上涌，在眼眶里摇摇欲坠，但他情不自禁地微笑起来。  
“你被拖着困守原地，但这从不是你的本性。”指下的唇是红的，暖的，小而丰盈，达米安用指腹磨蹭上去，满意地看着它被薄茧折磨得肿胀炽热。“你我同样信奉适者生存，我们最初就是这样活下去的。”  
强迫自己放下的人是杰森，是达米安，不是布鲁斯，不是一部分永远死在八岁那年的布鲁斯，不是固执地思念从前那个杰森的布鲁斯，父亲永远是最柔软的那个。  
达米安知道自己会赢。  
“你决不是一点心动都没有。”  
得意的弹舌音从一个长到两米的年轻人嘴里冒出来多少有点违和，曾经的恶魔之子兴奋得冒汗，呲着颗长牙在昏暗灯光下越发使人毛骨悚然。他揪住那件皮夹克濒临碎裂的领口冲着自己的兄长咆哮:“你早就知道的，我能轻松赐予你想要的一切。”  
“你是个奥古了，达米安。塔利亚说得没错，你首先是个奥古。”杰森闭上了眼睛。  
撕裂他？轻而易举。  
怒火迅速地腾上来，又强行压下，达米安慢慢解开一只手铐，剥落紧贴肌肤的皮革，在他眼前一根一根掰开手指，然后慢慢把戒指套上去。祖母绿的眼睛注视着相似的另一双，他低头亲吻他的指尖。  
“我不希望你再提父亲和母亲。”  
“Jason，Jay，red hood”达米安停顿了一下，杰森能听到一点鼻音悄悄泛上来，有点任性又有点可怜。冰冷的预感浸透了他的骨髓，男孩把自己塞进他胸前，埋在在怀里轻轻呼吸，“حبي ، لقد جعلتني انتظر طويلا”


End file.
